Liar In The Limelight
by bethchurch00
Summary: Aria was never much of A's Target. But what happens when she IS in the Limelight? And starts to remember feelings for Jason? The lie's just keep growing...


**Hi guys! Beth here! Just two charaters I thought were cute together!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own PLL and blah blah blah…**

**Enjoy! ****J**

That letter had changed my life forever. I couldn't trust anyone now, and somehow even the people I did trust were starting not to trust me. All of my friends were always talking about how I never got any of the hell they did, and I was starting to believe them. I mean, I guess A did tell my parents about the cheating thing, but wasn't that for the better? And the whole thing with Ezra, and the Halloween party, but I was starting to feel...like this 'A' was favouring me somehow.

I'm Aria by the way. No, not A for Aria, don't worry…I wasn't that idiot. Anyway, today was the first day back to school for a new term, which meant new texts and troubles- It was hard not to cringe at the thought. My phone buzzed- every time my phone did this I would hesitate to pick up- but when I saw it was just Spencer texting I relaxed and read the message.

_Have you left yet? You do realize English does start in 30 minutes- and we have to get to our lockers before the stampede starts…_

_-Spence_

I laughed and grabbed a pair of ripped tights, a short black skirt, a dark blue blouse, blue matching boots and a pair of black fingerless gloves before running out the door. The warm mug off coffee warmed up my hands in the cold breeze of the morning and I regretted not bringing a jumper as I slid into the car and started the engine. Pop songs blared through the speakers as I smothered a layer of red lipstick onto my lips.

School drew closer, and I parked near Noel Kahn's car, regretfully. I hated that dude, he thought he knew _everything, _and always was the first to spread the rumors. He slid out of his car with ease and waved to a few of his friends in the jeep next to him. I just rolled my eyes, as I walked up the path.

"Aria! Wait up!" I looked around and to my surprise saw Jason coming up to me,, his eyes wide and his hands grasping a purple folder. I always felt nervous about Jason, ever since he kissed me that time- and I had a look to see what was inside his house. Nevertheless I smiled and greeted him.

"Hi. First day back at school…not over the holidays." I joked uneasily and he grinned.

"Uh, Aria, I- My mum wanted to give you and the girls some stuff from Ali's room. She said you- and your friends- might want them. " Jason said, handing me the purple file.

"Thanks. Uh…we'll have a look at them. Bye." I stated, and turned around, already starting to make a getaway. My fingers brushed the edge of the plastic sheets as I opened the file. The first picture was of Ali and Spencer at some sort of farm, holding a pair of white boots with splattered mud all over them. I smiled at the thought of Spencer and Ali on a farm.

"What's so funny Montgomery?" The Kahn boy. I rolled my eyes at him and tried to push past him but Noel was insistent of keeping me within his control. I sighed and looked up at his smug hazel eyes.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I growled, as he grinned. He mockingly thought for a minute.

"I want you to tell me what's funny?" He asked again, I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're pathetic." I said, and pushed past him- as he failed to stop me. Why did he keep bugging me? I knew he knew about me and Ezra but he couldn't really do much about it- so why couldn't he let it go?

"Aria! I need your advice! Scarf or no scarf?" Hannah asked, as the pretty blonde girl ran toward me with a flowery scarf in her hand.

"No scarf, it draws the attention away from your boots." I said, but Hannah put the scarf on anyway. Why did she even ask?

"Did you hear what Kristen Stewart did? I never liked Twilight but I kind of did like their whole relationship…" Hannah continued on as I just nodded and pretended like I was listening. What I was really thinking about was about the over term assignment I had had to do- and hadn't- over the term break.

"…Aria…are you listening? _Aria?_" Hannah asked, and I snapped back and smiled.

"Mmm hmmm, I hate Robert too!' I stated, joining back into the conversation, Hannah laughed and said,

"I was talking about my mum's baking skills but- whatever. Anyways, how's your mum going?" Hannah asked. I smiled,

"Doing well, I think our internet website dating worked, she's got _another _date tonight. Hot mumma is back on!" We both burst out laughing as we unlocked our lockers, pulling out some bits and pieces for the next classes.

I was about to close my locker door when a white sheet of paper fell out of my locker. I reached down to pick it up, and saw that one letter that never ceased to scare me- A. I picked it up and studied it. It was a cream piece of paper with dark red writing sprawled across the front.

_First day back. More trouble. More texts. But Aria seems to be missing out on all the fun! – A_

I cringed, and scrunched up the paper and shoved it back into my locker. They never gave up, here I was, thinking that the taunting might stop a bit- but of course I was wrong. And what the hell did she mean I was 'missing out on all the fun?' I totally had dealt with some pretty awful stuff. I almost got Ezra sacked and in jail for gods sake.

"You ok?" Someone asked.

"Yeah. Just fine. Peachy." I said, turning around and banging into Jason. I blushed and stepped away.

"Uh. Sorry." I said, turning away and grabbing a blue notebook that had fallen on the ground.

Jason grabbed my pencil case and put it into the pile in my hands.

"Take care of yourself Montgomery." He said, as he turned around and walked away. Something about Jason aroused me, and I wondered what the whole deal with him was.

"What's that kid doing over here?" Emily asked, and I just smiled, and turnd my attention to the Emily, who was on her way to…sports I gathered from the sports bag hung over her shoulder.

"Nothing. Anyway, I've got to get to class. Sorry! Bye!" I said, and I shuffled into my next class, 4 minutes late. Not a good way to start the term.

I slid into the second row next to Spencer who gave me a glare.

"Because of you, I'm not at the front!" She half sarcastically said, and I laughed. A new teacher was teaching, he was around 30 and was wearing a shirt that looked like my 80 year old grandpa's.

"Please be quiet girls. Especially because you are so late." He snapped. I laughed and put my head down to the desk as the new teacher wrote his name on the board.

"Dr Barding." Was the two words that read on the whiteboard and I smiled at the memory of how Ezra wrote his name on the board for the first time. Back to the time where things were so much simpler.

I think I had drifted off during the movie we watched in science, and was woken up by a prod on the shoulder.

I hazily opened my eyes and look around the room. The room was still black and the movie still playing. Who had tapped me. It wasn't Hannah, she was fast asleep. That was when I noticed the black writing on my hands.

_Asleep on the first day of school? Tut tut. Guess you won't fall asleep in class again? –A_

I almost cried out, the fact that A had been that close to me while I was unconscious scared me so much. I rubbed the writing off and tried to take my mind off what had just happened.

Except that was only the beginning of my troubles.

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews! ****J**


End file.
